wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Shamans Brawl
Super Smash Shamans Brawl is the Hundred Fifty-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 4, 2017. Synopsis Ayame Muto and her friends was shocked that Lyon Vastia is planning to summon the most powerful demon from beneath the Pipe Maze. What will happen to the heroes that can see this terrifying power. Plot The Episode begins at Fiore, the northeast of Izumo. When Fairy Tail speculates about who an S-Class Request from the Request Board, Laxus Dreyar says that he saw a shaman take it, making the whole guild realize that the visitors are Ayame Muto and Asakura Yoh the legendary shamans who were involved in the Second Spell Wars. Gray volunteers to bring Yoh and his friends to the Guild. At the Galuna Island, Ayame and co. were shipwrecked and are attacked by a giant mouse wearing a maid uniform and Ayame ate the giant banana which makes the mouse slip and fall off a peel. They find an ancient temple and go inside. While they are inside, the ground crumbles and they fall down into a secret underground cave. They search ahead and find a giant Demon encased in ice while fighting the giant winged dragon and they are found by Gray. Gray is shocked and nervous to find this particular Demon here. He then proceeds to tell the team that the Demon is called Deliora and that it ravaged his homeland ten years ago. His teacher, Ur, gave her life to seal it in that ice which explains why Deliora was battling the legendary Duel Monster, the great spirit of the rainbow dragon. They hear voices approaching and hide. One of them is a boy with thick eyebrows and blue spiked hair, another is a dog man and the last is a young woman, who comes in and says that they must find the intruders who hurt Angelica, the giant mouse. They leave when they hear a noise created by Happy. Ayame was greeted by Lucy. Deliora stands frozen before Gray and the others. Lucy Heartfilia speculates that maybe the curse and Deliora’s presence are related, and Gray agrees. He says that the Demon is in fact alive, and Ayame recognized the dragon that was fighting the Demon and Dan's Ghost Guardian, the Yamata Dragon roars and Dan Renato states that it was one part of the Ten Master Clans' Mythology. This infuriates Gray, who punches him down. Happy is shocked to see that, but Lucy states that it’s not that rare. Gray orders Ayame to stay away from it, because if Deliora is freed, no one would be able to stop it. Then, Gray discloses that his former master, Ur, froze Deliora by using Iced Shell. Iced Shell is a kind of never melting ice, being resistant to every kind of Magic. He then wonders why it was brought there. Natsu and Lucy opine to follow and interrogate the other non-inhabitants they saw before, but Gray decides to wait there, until the moon is high. He decides it because he hears one of the non-inhabitants say “Soon, we’ll be able to collect enough moonlight”, and deducts that Deliora and the Village’s curse is somehow connected to the moon. Lucy agrees and after Natsu falls asleep, they patiently await for nightfall. While waiting, Gray remembers of one of his training lessons with Ur, in which she inquires if he will be able to keep up with her harsh training, to which he replies, “I will do whatever it takes!” They are woken up by a tremor. Ayame recognizes the legendary ninja, Paul Gekko, Shichika's friend, and they quickly climb up to find out where it is coming from. They find a group of sorcerers chanting an incantation, which is absorbing the moonlight. Lyra explains that the spell they are witnessing is called Moon Drip, an ancient kind of Magic used to nullify any kind of magical effect. They are using it in order to free Deliora from the Iced Shell. While they decide on which course of action to take, four figures appear, shrouded in mystery. They approach the ritual site and discuss the intruders; consequently the masked one orders the destruction of the village. His three subordinates abide, and by his voice Gray is reminded of someone. Paul Gekko then emerges from the bushes and Ayame sees Paul Gekko in amaze as he charges in mistaking the man with the mask for Lyon Gekko. Gray scolds Lyon for his actions, and they argue. His subordinates part on Lyon’s orders, and Paul Gekko reminds Lyon of his mother and Urama since they have been fighting Deliora. Lyon unmasks himself and shuts Paul up by saying that Gray was the one who killed Ur. Lyon tells Gray not to speak her name and hits him with an unnamed Ice-Make Spell. Lyon asks him if he is too ashamed to counterattack, to not get in his way and that he will revive Deliora, but Paul Gekko says "Hell he won't". Lyon uses Ice-Make: Eagle and Gray tries to defend himself with Ice-Make: Shield, but Lyon's attack flies around it and hits Gray. Lyon asks him if he had already forgotten that Lyon's Ice-Make is Dynamic. Gray escapes from the eagles and uses Ice-Make: Hammer, but Lyon defends himself with Ice-Make: Ape. Lyon asks Gray if he is still using both hands to create his Magic and Gray responds that that was the way Ur taught them. Lyon says that he surpassed Ur long ago and Gray tells him not to think too highly of himself and uses Ice-Make: Geyser, but Lyon is unharmed and uses Ice-Make: Snow Dragon. Lyon says that his dream was to surpass Ur and that Gray ruined that dream, but he could still achieve it by seeking out the powers of the terrifying Yamata no Orochi. Gray calls Lyon insane, that he should know how Paul Gekko's painful paste makes Paul Gekko more hurt and vengeful and that it was impossible. Paul Gekko gets angry and unleashed the "Legendary Ice-Make: Ultimate Geyser Madara" as he was attacking Lyon and Gray, but Lyon is unharmed and Paul Gekko and Lyon left Gray to die. Toby Horhorta, Yuka Suzuki, Sherry Blendy and Angelica attempt to destroy the village by orders of Lyon Vastia. Yuka says that to defeat two Mages and fifty villagers it should only take fifteen minutes. Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia prepare to fight and Happy counts himself as a third Mage. Sherry and Angelica take off and charge towards Natsu, he dodges the attack and Lucy grabs onto Angelica. Lucy tickles Angelica, causing the animal to start laughing and fall since her tail stopped spinning. Happy follows Lucy to see if she is alright and Yoh says that Shichika and Paul Gekko will take care of Toby and Yuka. Paul Gekko and Shichika are staring at Yuka and Toby face to face. Toby takes out his Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish and says that there is a secret hidden in his claws and easily incapacitated Paul Gekko with one scratch. Enraged, Shichika kicks Toby in the stomach and Yuka is astounded by the new mage that Erza didn't notice. Lucy has fallen in the middle of the forest and sees Sherry crying, she says that now Lyon won't love her and on top of that to look at what Lucy had done to Angelica. Sherry tells Lucy that she won't forgive her and Lucy responds that that is fine by her and to bring it on. Sherry instantly uses Doll Attack: Wood Doll that attacks Lucy, but she dodges it and in the middle of the air and Dan Renato summons his ghost guardian and a duel monster, Cyber End Dragon which cuts Sherry's Doll with it's chainsaw based wings. Sherry is surprised that Dan is a Shaman and Duelist hybrid. Sherry smiles to Dan and says that Duel Monster Mages are at a disadvantage against her. Lucy summons Taurus to go at Sherry, but he stops on the way, Sherry grins and Taurus attacks Lucy, but she narrowly dodges it. Lucy asks Taurus what is going on, but he just pins her down and says that he can't control his body. Sherry explains her Doll Attack and how she is able to control Celestial Spirits. Sherry orders Taurus to strip Lucy, he says that it would be his pleasure and Lucy asks if he really is being controlled. Taurus apologizes to Lucy and she tries to close the gate of the Golden Bull, but fails. Lucy is now confident in herself and says that the match starts now and Sherry tells her not to forget that her Celestial Spirits don't work on her. Lucy summons the Canis Minor, Plue, and Sherry uses Doll Attack: Puppeteer to control Plue. Plue attacks Lucy, doing absolutely no damage to her and Lucy attacks Sherry with her whip, but she dodges it. Sherry cancels Plue's manipulation and uses Doll Attack: Rock Doll, which attacks Lucy. Lucy runs away wondering if she has a Spirit that can break such a rock. Sherry chases Lucy until they get to the sea, she says to herself that she can call Aquarius there, but that water can't break rock and that she usually entangles her too. Lucy gets an idea, goes to the water and summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius and Ace usually summons his Ghost Guardian, "Yamata Dragon" and his Celestial Spirit, Scorpio. Upon arriving, he is greeted by Aquarius, who appears very happy to see him. Scorpio politely introduces himself to Lucy since she is Aquarius's master and instead of attacking her, he leaves with Aquarius to go on a date and "Yamata Dragon" creates a giant wave that swipes Lucy along with Sherry and then closes her own gate. Lucy, now dizzy, explains that Aquarius always attacks friends and foes and Sherry, dizzy too, says that she was careless. Sherry says that Aquarius wasn't able to defeat the Rock Doll, but Ace knows that the Yamata Dragon already belly flopped the Rock Doll. Defeated, Sherry calls out for Angelica to avenge her. Angelica appears from the air but Lucy can't move her legs. Angelica opens her mouth and it appears as if Angelica will fall on top of Lucy, but Erza Scarlet saves her in the nick of time. Lucy is happy to see Erza, but then remembers that they broke the rules by going on an S-Class job. Lucy explains the situation to Erza, but she says that she is not interested. Lucy asks her to at least let them finish the job, but Erza is against it, stating that they betrayed the master and that they won't get away with it just like that. But Ace's Ghost Guardian is going all out of control and starts to head to the Temple. Natsu returns to the ruins of the forbidden temple in Galuna Island, saying that he slept for too long, but that in return, the long slumber helped him come up with an idea to hinder Deliora's awakening. Zalty then goes on to explain in-depth to a confused Toby why Natsu would tilt the temple over and remarks that Natsu is pretty smart despite his lackluster appearance. Natsu lets out a mighty roar as to interrupt the conversation going on between the three people above him, before igniting the bottom of his feet with flames, readying himself for battle. Erza notices that their shadows are extending towards the "Yamata Dragon". Dan Renato summons his Celestial Spirit, Aries to help Natsu defeat Lyon and stop Deliora's awakening. Paul Gekko runs toward the temple and leaves Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy to battle the priests that have come to surround them so he can settle the score with Lyon because he is the only one who can stop him. Paul crashes through Lyon's ice wall, and interrupts the fight between Natsu and Lyon. Paul Gekko has to tell the truth of about the royal family. He told Lyon of his bloodline and his father's legacy right before he met Lyon, Gray, etc. Paul Gekko's remorse and sadness caused the entity, Raimei Ōtsutsuki to awaken and lets her become a Guardian Ghost. Because Gray knew Paul Gekko is part of Heaven Tail Guild, Gray have to use Ice Make: Prison to prevent Paul Gekko from returning the guild but Natsu rushes in and punches Gray, stating that it is still his fight. Natsu tells him Paul Gekko's guilt is the same as running away. Before he can continue, the temple suddenly re-aligns itself. Zalty appears, taking credit for doing the deed. Angered, Natsu chases after him, telling Paul Gekko and Gray to take care of Lyon. Once alone, the two former pupils talk, with Lyon mentioning he wasn't afraid of Gray's threat due to the fact his followers would simply melt the ice with Moon Drip, rendering Gray's sacrifice moot. Paul Gekko tells Gray that he's not the only one who lost his teacher, he lost so many teachers since the day he was born much to Lyon's shock. Gray reasoned with Paul Gekko that his teachers are alive inside his heart which comforted him but Lyon stabs Gray with an ice sword, saying he knew all along but doesn't care. Meanwhile, Natsu continues to chase Zalty who tries to collapse a ceiling over him. Natsu easily busts through the debris but the rock suddenly repairs the ceiling. Zalty explains that it is a type of Lost Magic. When Natsu asks further, he realizes Zalty disappeared and continues the chase. Gray recovers from his wound and Paul Gekko uses his Partial Mode to slap Lyon on the face, into the wall, stating that Gray is like a brother to him. They decide to fight barehanded, without Magic, but since Gray is injured, Lyon gains the upper hand. However, with pure determination, Gray manages to counter his attacks with the help of Paul Gekko. Lyon gets up, and humiliated, Gray gives Paul a thumbs up. Enraged at Paul Gekko for his popularity, Lyon uses Magic to attack Gray, who deems this unfair since they agreed to fight barehanded. Gray then confesses Natsu’s strength, one they should be afraid of. In the caverns where Deliora is, Zalty prepares the Moon Drip ritual but Natsu manages to find him and attacks. Natsu states they'll stop them but Moon Drip suddenly shines down and pours onto Deliora, melting the ice. It's revealed that Toby is at the top of the temple preforming the ritual. Natsu starts to head off to deal with Toby but is stopped by Zalty who states that he won't let him. Back with Gray and Lyon, the two feel the ruins shaking which the latter comments the ritual is near completion. He starts to attack Gray while telling of the trouble of finding and transporting Deliora and studying how to beat him. Gray calls him out on this, commenting how ridiculous it was. He states his disappointment that his senior would use said method. Lyon manages to get Gray to attack an ice clone of himself and sends an Ice Snow Tiger after him from behind. Thinking fast, Paul Gekko sends and Fiery Fastball in the form of the Giant Grizzly Puppy Dog to melt the Ice Snow Tiger. Lyon tries to negate the spell but finds it in a panic and runs away from the Giant Grizzly Puppy Dog which gave chase. Gray tells him that one-handed ice molding is unbalanced and he can't use his full power at important times and that is because Paul Gekko is the prince of shinobi who is the wizard that joined heaven tail guild. Paul Gekko thanks Gray and starts to give a super bear hug on Lyon despite the fact that he to muscular for hugs and released him. Gray tells him that that is what Ur taught them. He the proceeds to freeze his wound but a roar suddenly sounds around the island. Meanwhile, Erza finds Toby and knocks him away from the ritual site but it is too late. The ritual is complete and Deliora begins to fully awaken. Gray manages to reach the area in time to witness its revival and the reawakening of Ayame's Guardian, the Rainbow Dragon the Great Spirit. Natsu states they have to work together to beat it. Lyon, despite being heavily wounded, crawls to the area as well, still stating he is the only one that can beat it. As he gets to his feet, he prepares to combat Deliora, wanting to surpass Ur. But Gray knocks him out and sees Ayame getting to close to the Rainbow Dragon. The Rainbow Dragon senses the kindness in the young Ayame and the Rainbow Dragon decides to team up with her and Paul Gekko to take down Deliora. Lyon threatens to repeat the ritual again if she uses the dragon's power. Paul Gekko thanked Ayame for her courage and decided to return the favor by using "Rainbow Lightning" to sever Deliora's head who then shocked and was defeated despite being killed by Ur and starting to crumble. Lyon then realizes that Deliora was slain by the Rainbow Dragon, having been frozen by Ur and Urama for ten years, this Dragon have teamed up with Urama was eating it's meat. Natsu, Happy and Lucy start to celebrate the completion of their S-Class mission. But the mood is soured by Erza, who tells them it's not over yet. They may have stopped Deliora but the curse of the village is still in effect. Erza explains that the Moon Drip ritual had a side effect of leaving residue Magic over the island that crystallized and covered it like a dome which is why it seemed like the moon had turned purple. With the layer gone, the Magic wears off but it doesn't seem to change the villagers back to normal. However, Erza tells the group that that was their true appearance. Galuna Island is an island of demons. The Moon Drip had affected their memories and not their forms, making them believe that they were human. The sailor from before arrives revealing himself to be a Demon too. In fact he's the village's chief son, Bobo, who reveals that he had regained his memory but left the island as he didn't want to scare the villagers in their confused state. The memory soon comes back to Demons and the village chief rejoices along with the rest of the villagers in the air that Bobo is alive. Paul Gekko tells Ayame that he single-handedly taken down Oración Seis to prevent the usage of an unnamed super weapon at young age and secretly befriended Hoteye. Paul Gekko told her that he kept the Lacrima crystals in his backpack which he accidentally took them and made the super weapon collapse. Ayame is amazed and surprised that Paul Gekko saved the day. But Erza knows that it was the S-Rank Mission sent by Heaven Tail and that broke the rules few decades ago. The next day, the fairies prepare to pull out. Erza refuses the reward of the villagers on account that they didn't officially take the job, but at the demon's insistence, they leave with the golden zodiac key. The fairies soon set sail with the villagers seeing them off. In a part of the island, Lyon's group watches them. As they start to joke around, Lyon asks Sherry if a guild would be any fun. At Era, Ultear arrives and meets with Siegrain. They are both disappointed about Deliora’s fate, and it's revealed that the daughter Ur thought dead is actually Ultear. She belittles her mother, but nevertheless, they both think highly of her magic. Ultear thinks highly of Natsu too, and Siegrain thinks that for his plan to work, he must get stronger, and he will since he is the son of Igneel. Meanwhile the fairies arrive back in Magnolia Town. Lucy is glad for her new key which is revealed to be Sagittarius. Erza shifts the subject to their punishments which freaks out Natsu, Gray and Happy commenting the master will do "that" to them, much to Lucy's horror. As they continue through town, they notice the townspeople talking about something. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Shichika Yasuri *Paul Gekko *Bastia *Lyon Gekko *Happy *Natsu *Lucy *Gray Fullbuster *Lyon Vastia *Toby *Yuka *Sherry *Ultear *Ur *Hao *Naruto Uzumaki *Utakata *Hotaru *Loke *Angel *Cobra *Cubellios *Racer *Midnight *Hoteye *Brain Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Great Spirit Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon Gods *Spirit of Fire *Raimei Ōtsutsuki The Legendary Entities Tailed Beasts *Fortress Gundam *Kurama *Saiken Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon